Nothing Good
by This One Fool
Summary: Because nothing good can ever come from wanting things which don’t exist… Uchihacest, lemon. Reviews will get you better 'cest. Maybe not from ME, but they will give you better 'cest.


**A/N: Just a nice little one-shot I've had on my mind since just before summer. I do not own Naruto.**

**P.S. - This is gonna get full-on hardcore, suckas. Little kiddies should leave the room now. Seriously. What kind of adult ARE you? My Uchihas are ready for the hot ass-sexin', but if you can't take the heat, get out of the damn bedroom now. No? Well, that was your last chance. Don't say I didn't warn you first.**

**Nothing Good**

"Aniki?"

"Hm." he grunted, never taking his eyes away from his homework. Textbook and notebook were all balanced precariously in his lap. Several more pages of notes were stacked next to his untouched plate of spaghetti on the dining room table, all in his neat, elegant handwriting.

"Will you come play doctor with me?"

"Hm." he hummed, which, in Itachi, meant "Yes Sasuke, of course I'll play with you." "-when you finish your dinner and take a bath."

I glanced over at him. A pair of reading glasses sat on the bridge of his nose - homework would give him a headache without them. Homework gave me a headache regardless. His black ponytail rested on his shoulder, right on the verge of falling onto his back. I wanted to stroke that ponytail, but he never liked being bothered while he was trying to concentrate on something else. Touching, he said, was not conductive to concentration.

"You're not eating dinner." I grumbled accusingly.

"I don't have to take a bath." he replied mildly, still not turning away from the page. He stopped reading to scribble something furiously onto the paper in his lap.

I raced through the last of my history homework and shoveling down the plate of spaghetti. When I was out of my brother's sight, I raced down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Don't run." he chastised from the kitchen.

Damn. He has ears like a wolf.

Aniki and I played doctor a lot as children. So, why were we doing it now - a seventeen year old in his junior year of high school and a twenty-three year old mere months from getting a master's? Aniki introduced me to a significantly more adult version.

When he asked me to play doctor with him like we used to, I thought he'd lost his damn mind. I'm pretty sure I told him so, too.

Then he kissed me, and somehow our shirts came off…the rest is history.

I took what had to be the shortest bath on record. So what if my hair was still wet?

"Sasuke," he called from his bedroom. "If you don't get in this room in fifteen seconds, your ass is going to experience a whole new kind a pain - the kind administered by my belt."

It was an empty threat; he would never do anything that would harm me and I knew it. But I still shimmied down that hallway pretty fast. "I'm in, I'm in!"

"Yes, luckily for your pale, sensitive little ass." Itachi slammed the door and grabbed the towel from me. He pushed me onto the bed, straddled my waist and began drying my hair. "Did you brush your teeth?"

Urgh, even in the moment he couldn't stop being my brother. It would be different if he sounded teasing but he wasn't - he was, as always, completely serious. Were we fucked up or what?

"Yes, aniki." I sighed. He wouldn't stop unless I actually answered.

He leaned down and nipped my ear with his teeth.

"You missed me?" he asked huskily. If I could just wriggle to the left a little, he'd be touching my nipples…Ah, no deal. He had me pinned to the mattress. Damn. I panted, trying to think of something.

"Oh yeah." I murmured, trying to arch into him, but again, no deal. "You're so mean, aniki!"

He smirked. "Not yet. You have to play by the rules, remember? Or you won't get to finish the game."

He'd already taught me my lesson about being too impatient. If I tried to speed it along, he would refuse to play anymore, no matter how much I whined or begged. I moaned in frustration. "You are SO unfair!!"

"You have to tell me where it hurts, otouto." he murmured, sweeping his hands up to my temples. "Does it hurt here?"

"No."

"Here?" His hands were cold against my warm cheeks.

"No."

"Here?"

My lips parted to take in the tip of a single finger. He tasted like his own sweat and arousal and I trembling inside eagerly. "No."

"Here?" His hand touched the throbbing vein in my neck.

"No."

"Here?" His thumb brushed my collarbone.

"No."

"Here?"

My nipples tightened as he pinched one. I bit back a noise, biting my lips. "L-lower."

His finger moved in and out of my belly button suggestively. "Here?"

"No." I could barely choke out. "Lower."

He smirked and moved to my thighs, rubbed teasing circles. "Here?"

"Higher." I said throatily.

He smiled wickedly at me slid a finger - the finger I suckled earlier - into the circle of my entrance. "Here?"

"Y-yes." I moaned, trying desperately to ride his finger. "That's it."

"Are you sure that's where it hurts?" he whispered, keeping me still and helpless against him. He fondled me tenderly. "Does it hurt here, too?"

I shuddered in his hands, groaning "Yes."

"I'll make it all better, Sasuke" he murmured, eyes glowing like black coals at me as he bowed his head. I inhaled in a sharp gasp the second before his mouth was even on me and let it hiss out as soon as I felt the wet, hot cavern of his mouth.

No one who saw him in every day life could possibly guess what fabulous head he gives. He's amazing, he's fantastic, he's incredible, he's… "Ita-chi…." I groaned out, fisting his long black hair and turning the strands into spindles of frizzy darkness bunched in my hands. "Don't….don't make me…."

My brother's eyes glittered at me and I knew that he was going to ignore me.

"No, please…..stop." I protested weakly. "I don't want to…."

His eyes shined, my cock halfway in his mouth, and he moaned around me. His throat moved convulsively and he moaned again, pleased with himself as I came into his mouth - exactly what I asked not to do.

He continued to stroke me as I came. For several minutes my mind went completely numb to the world around me. Completely blank. When I could think correctly again, I propped myself up on my elbows and stared at him accusingly.

Itachi grinned back at me and opened his mouth, sticking his out at me. And it was covered in my sticky white come. He wiggled his tongue at me, then closed his mouth and pounced on me, giving me a hot, deep kiss. Swapping spit and come between us.

Both of swallowed the bittersweet mix. Bitter from my semen and sweet from the taste of Itachi. He held my face in his large hands, both of us panting loudly, our foreheads touching. He smirked at me and gave me a gentle, chaste kiss. "That was called a 'cream-filled kiss', otouto."

The phone rang and he groaned, making me aware of the fact that he was still hard and aching. He gave me another gentle kiss and hauled himself off the bed to answer the phone. I laid there on the blankets, temporarily sated and content to listen to the low sound of my brother's voice in the next room while I stared at his bedroom ceiling.

A little part of got mad at Itachi every time he did that - and he did I often enough for us to have a genuine argument about it, something we very rarely did. But he knew all the things to say to shut me up. "You're so beautiful when you come, otouto. I can't resist milking it out of you as many times as I can."

I was admittedly over-zealous with the hair pulling in the final lap to orgasm though, so the blowjobs had to be limited. While my brother loved me, he did not love the headache I was capable of giving him.

Itachi came back and laid next to me, stretching the length of his body next to mine on the blanket. I rolled over onto my side and traced the familiar pattern of tiny blue cotton flowers under his watchful eyes. I looked up at him and half-smiled. Just seeing him made the bottom of my stomach get warm and fluttery. He responded with a slow smile that made me glow.

"Itachi…" I began hesitantly.

My aniki brushed my lower lip with his thumb. "Yes, Sasuke?"

His eyes were locked on mine. Once you had my brother's attention, you didn't lose it easily. That warm and fluttery feeling spread out to the soles of my feet and the edges of my scalp. I smiled and shook my head. "Never mind. It's nothing."

He reclined to his and pulled me onto his chest. "If you say so."

"I do say so." I whispered, rubbing our noses together for an eskimo kiss. We used to do that when we were younger, too. Before I realized that it wasn't a proper kiss. Before I realized I shouldn't be thinking about giving my older brother a proper kiss. "It's your turn now."

"It can wait." Itachi said patiently, pulling my bangs back from my eyes and staring at me with serious intensity. "Let me….just let me look at you for a while."

I supported myself on my elbows and stared down at him. That wasn't an unusual request for him. Itachi and I were living in an environment of constant stress. Pressure was put on us almost 24/7. In a deep sense, we lived a double life.

During the day, we were normal bothers - arguing, annoying, and competing with each other. By night we were….normal boyfriends, I guess. We even went on dates sometimes, though perhaps we argued less than most other couples I'd seen. Of course, my only examples were my best friends, Naruto the nitwit and Sakura the scary. They argued constantly - most of our arguments were for show.

Naruto and Sakura actually knew about us. Mostly because, as I keep reminding him, Naruto is an idiot.

Itachi picked me up from school the first week last year and was apparently upset about something because as soon as he found an empty parking lot, we were parked in it and he had his hands in some very questionable places. And that's when Naruto Uzumaki walked by, his apartment still five blocks away.

Walking past the chain-link perimeters of the parking lot, he saw it through the open passenger-side window (totally my fault); my brother, in all his bared-chested glory was marking out heavily with a chick with short dark hair and his hand was up her shirt. Well, he thought it was a chick. Until he heard the other kisser's gasping whisper (again, through the passenger-side window). "Ah-ah-aniki!"

This was followed by a sighing moan in the same voice. My voice.

If that weren't enough damning evidence, the couple in the car rolled over and Itachi pulled my shirt off, revealing the thing that would hammer the final nail in my coffin. In the late summer sun, the very belt Naruto gave me for my birthday that year flashed, glittering mockingly. 'SEXY BITCH'

The next day, my best friend dragged me into the janitor's closet and told me point-blank. "I saw you tongue-fucking your big brother."

After fighting for the entire lunch period, Naruto finally asked me what really was compelling him to tell me instead of my parents, or god forbid, the police. "Did he make you do those things with him, Sasuke-teme? Has he been forcing you this whole time…?"

Defeat had made me give up. This was going to come out and then where would he and I be? "I just love him, Naruto." I whispered. "He's never forced me - you know what a pacifist he normally is. There's nothing complicated to it. I just….love him."

So he managed to, in his own idiot-way, convince Sakura that it was okay. Maybe growing up an orphan gave Naruto more faith in love.

It was several minutes before I had the presence of mind to ask. "What was the phone call about?"

A slight smiled graced his features. "Mom and Dad called. They won't be coming home tonight. They won't be coming home for a week, in fact. They decided to stay with Cousin Shisui. Apparently he's hosting some sort of charity gala in two days. I told them I was too busy with exam preparations to attend, so…"

My face spilt into a huge smile. "Really? We have a whole week?"

He was grinning mischievously. "A whole week, Sasu-chan."

I wrinkled my nose and pouted. "Don't tease me."

Itachi kissed my neck, slowly licking at the veins and tendons until I was ready to jump out of my skin. "Who said I was teasing, Sasu-chan?"

"Careful, Ita-nii," I growled lightly. "Or I may tease you."

To illustrate my meaning, I gently ground my knee into the crotch of his jeans. Hoarsely, he said "Sasuke, you wouldn't-"

"-don't say things you might have to take back, Itachi." I warned. "But you're right - I won't deny my aniki."

Eagerly, I stripped off Itachi's belt and pants. "Oh, aniki." I breathed, letting my breath fan over his sensitive head. He groaned wordlessly. I ran my hands up and down his smooth shaft. "Aniki kept this all for me since last time?"

"All for you." he agreed gravely. His large hand carded through the stiff dark spikes of my hair and stroked the back of my head. "All for my sunshine."

You would think, with my own brother's cock in my mouth, we would be beyond the whole 'embarrassment factor'. Wrong. The mention of that nickname had me turning all sorts of red. Great. Itachi knows how to press all the right buttons.

"Even if I'm miles away and surrounded by clouds, if I have you in my heart, I always have the sun." That was on the day we first kissed - really kissed.

It was the sort of sentimental thing Itachi would only say to me. It was the sort of thing I wouldn't be able to find words to protest against. He has that kind of effect.

I kissed down the shaft of his cock. He makes such pretty sounds…

"Mmmmm, Sasuke." he groaned quietly. "Otouto is such a good boy for his aniki. Just like that sunshine - just….like….that…."

I purred, making him arch into my mouth. I slid him out of my mouth and pumped him rapidly, nuzzling his coarse pubic hair and inhaling his scent through my nose. He smelled like sex - I loved it. "I want you inside me soon." I told him quietly, breathing shallow, rapid breaths. I kissed over his hips and thighs, shuddering. "A week….is a enough for us to take our time - later. Right now, I just want it."

"Come to me, then." he beckoned. The longing in his voice sent chills down my spine. I crawled over him, pressing my lips to his. He groaned, hands gliding down my spine. "Are you ready or -"

"Now - do it." I whispered against his lips. "I'm ready for you, aniki."

I bit my lips as I felt him enter, groaning into his shoulder.

He hissed and used his hands to push me the rest of the way down. I gasped as he jolted against my sweet spot - I felt it all the way up to my eyeballs. "Oh!"

"You're so cute." He chuckled and rolled us over. "I'm sorry, I'm not feeling very patient either."He pushed his hips forward, holding my shoulders down for leverage.

"Aniki," I moaned beseechingly, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "I'm not gonna last long."

"It's okay." He was breathing in huffs. I kissed him quickly and we were both out of breath when we broke apart. "I won't either, koi."

"Aniki?" My sight was blurry - why was everything so damn blurry?

"Yes?" He spoke into my ear and yet, I couldn't feel his breath. But I could feel HIM. I was torn in two places at once. Pleasure, pain. Pleasure pain. Pleasurepain. Love, hate. Love-hate. Lovehate. LOVE. HATE.

Fear. Fear, fear, fear. FEAR. FEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEAR. Terror. "What's wrong, otouto?"

Crack, shatter, crash. "This…."

Crush, break, fade. "….feels…."

Tear, rend, bleed. "….so real…"

He smiled from above me - in me, on me - and whispered into the kiss. I wanted to keep him. I wanted to kill him… _"It's. Not."_

And I woke up.

Jerking out of the bed, I crashed to the floor in my haste to get away from the location where that act had just taken place in my mind. I think I hit my head trying to get away. Even the blankets were the same. I knocked over bottles and weapons trying to grope for the picture beneath the windowsill.

There.

Nice, safe reality.

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi….on the day I became a genin.

Tossing a shaky glance at the bed, I stumbled into the bathroom and threw up, shuddering in the same terror I felt when I began to separate myself from the dream. I brushed my teeth four times and spent nearly an hour in the shower, but I could still feel his hands, still taste his skin….and if I thought about that for too long I felt nauseous all over again. And hard. Oh, god, thinking about him made me hard….

What kind of fuck up was I? The kind who got hard every time he thought about the person who killed his own parents, obviously.

He was going to use this against me and I knew it. I'd never be able to keep it from him - every time I would look at him, I'd think about it. Think about those hands and that skin. Uh, hard again. Nothing good can come from wanting things which don't exist….

I need to burn that bed.


End file.
